This invention relates generally to optical systems and specifically relates to a tunable polarizing beam splitter with adjustable linear polarization direction of output light.
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) may be used to present augmented and/or virtual information to a user. For example, a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate virtual environments. Conventionally, a HMD presents stereoscopic images on an electronic display inside the HMD to simulate the illusion of depth. However, conventional HMDs are often unable to compensate for vergence and accommodation conflict when rendering content, which may cause double vision, visual fatigue, and nausea in users.